Spring Cleaning
by The Cat Curiosity killed
Summary: Maka is Spring Cleaning and Soul is not interested, but what happens when the Weapons Meister gets caught getting carried away with her tidying. (SoMa cuteness and humour) Enjoy xD


**_This is my first SoMa fic. Just a cute little One-Shot that I had rolling around my head :) Enjoy._**

* * *

Spring Cleaning

by The Cat Curiosity Killed

... ... ...

Soul 'Eater' Evans sighed as his ran a hand through his shaggy silver hair. He grimaced when it came back slicked with sweat, he needed a shower.

For the better part of the afternoon, he'd been training with Black*Star. And even though Soul was particularly fit, by the end of the day every muscle in his body was sore and he'd probably sweat enough to fill a small swimming pool. There was no way he was ever doing that again.

Maka had put him up to it, insisting that a good work-out with Black*Star would do him good. Soul knew that was rubbish, she'd just wanted him out of the house so she could clean in peace.

It had all started that morning.

Soul hated Spring Cleaning, or rather he didn't understand the point of it. Why clean in Spring? Why not in Summer or Autumn? Either way, he refused to participate in the absurd ritual.

However, on the first day of Spring, Maka rose early, adamant that the house be thoroughly cleaned. Soul had groaned and made breakfast without paying her any attention.

"What's the point of allocating an entire season to tidying the house?" He'd muttered, setting himself down on the couch.

"It's just a name Soul." Maka said without looking at him.

Soul just shrugged, "a stupid name." He said dryly, leaning back into the couch, his arms resting comfortably behind his head. Maka sighed, all day he'd been getting in the way of her cleaning, just lazing about the house. So she'd made plans to get him out of her hair while she finished.

"You're so lazy, why don't you go outside?" Maka said looking at her Weapon, draped over the couch she still needed to vacuum.

He just looked at her uninterestedly and mumbled "It's Sunday."

"Better yet, why don't you help me clean?" She asked, already knowing he'd refuse.

"Hey, I accept your deranged, anal tradition. However, that doesn't mean I'll join in."

Maka shrugged angrily, turning to dust a set of shelves that held photographs and memorabilia from their missions. "I thought you might say that, so I organised something else for you to do." She said.

Soul eyed her suspiciously, "and what exactly did you organise?"

Maka turned to face her partner, giving him her most patronising smile "I told Black*Star that you'd train with him today, he's really excited about it."

Soul groaned loudly, slumping back into the couch. "You're a monster." He muttered.

"Oh, stop being such a cry baby." She said, the hand that still held the duster coming to rest on her hip. "Besides," she continued "it'll be good for you to train with Black*Star. His workouts are super intense."

"If you like his workouts so much, why don't you go train with him?" Soul suggested cockily.

Maka gave him a pointed look, "I've got cleaning to do, remember?"

Soul ground his teeth in frustration, but their argument was cut short when a loud knock echoed through the house.

"Oi, it's me! The great Black*Star come to pick up the newest disciple of my God Training Routine!" Black*Star shouted from the door way.

Soul sighed, he sounded especially vigorous today, there would be no turning him down now. Besides, he conceded, it wouldn't be _cool_ to chicken out of training, even if it was a Sunday.

Soul took out his house key and unlocked the door, groaning when the sound of Maka's terrible trance record spilled out. Maka Albarn might be a straight A student, but she was a total dunce when it came to music.

"Maka, I'm back." he said, but realised that the music was too loud for her to have heard him. Soul walked towards the lounge room, determined to turn the racket off when he stopped in his tracks, a slow, amused smile making its way onto his face. Maka was dancing, if that's what you wanted to call it. She was also vacuuming the carpet, but she wasn't really paying attention, her eyes being closed.

She was dressed in an old slightly too-loose shirt and a pair of light flannel shorts that reached half-way down her thighs.  
_Must be doing laundry_, Soul thought. Her hair was down from its usual pig-tails and feet were bare as they darted back and forth in awkward little twirls and leaps. It had been nearly a minute and she still hadn't noticed him standing there while she made a fool out of herself. Soul guessed he should move, maybe take that shower, but he stayed still and silent.

After all, it was rare indeed, that he caught his Meister unawares. With her brilliant soul-sensing abilities she usually knew he was there before he even entered the room. Now however, she seemed to be too focused on her peculiar little dance solo than on her surroundings.

Soul's grin widened as Maka continued to flitter about, hopping from one foot to the other and shaking her hips. She didn't move in time with the music, Soul observed, but at least she was trying. He wished like hell that he had a camera, footage of this would be more than enough revenge for dumping him with Black*Star. But if he moved to find one there was a chance his cover would be blown, so he grudgingly stayed put.

Soul resisted the urge to chuckle as she darted about. He couldn't help thinking that his Meister looked kind of cute while she danced. Her eyes closed, lips slightly parted, loose hair falling over her face every time she ducked or twirled. Yes, Soul confirmed, absolutely no rhythm to speak of, but definitely cute.

Then Soul realised that he'd been standing there for a good long five minutes all sweaty and needing a shower, watching his Meister without her knowledge. On reflection, he decided it wasn't very cool of him. Kind of creepy actually.

Reaching over to where the gramophone lived, he lifted the needle off of the record, stopping the music.

Maka stopped dancing, green eyes whipping open and landing on him slightly startled.

"Nice moves nerd." Soul said dryly, a razor sharp smirk on his lips. It only grew wider as Maka's face turned a deep shade of red. "Sh-shut up!" she stuttered angrily.

In an attempt to regain her composure, Maka tried to change the subject, "so, how was training with Black*Star?"

Soul ignored her question, he wasn't letting her off the hook that easy. He still had revenge to rectify. "It was great, but I'm more interested in your new dance moves Bookworm," Soul teased, delighted when the blush returned to Maka's face, a familiar little crease forming between her brows. "What do you call this one, the drunken turtle?" he said imitating one of her awkward little twirls.

Maka's cheeks flared even brighter and Soul braced himself for impact as her hand came down on his head angrily with a 'Maka Chop!' He'd known it was coming, but it had been worth it.

"You stink, go take a shower already!" she barked, pushing him roughly out of the room so she could finish the cleaning. Soul noticed she didn't restart her music. _All danced out, huh Maka? _He thought to himself humorously. Soul followed her orders, grabbing a towel and heading towards the bathroom. He chuckled to himself as he swung his towel over his shoulder, he'd never let her live that down, not for a while at least anyway.

Soul smiled, seeing her cute little dance in his mind once more,

maybe Spring Cleaning wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**_Hope you liked it xD Recently finished reading the manga and watching the anime. I plan on doing more Soul Eater fics in future :) _**

**_Thanks for reading, don't forget to review xx _**


End file.
